Everyday Life
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: AU. Jack and Ann are brother and sister and they have more things to worry about than the farm they have to take care off. Betrayal, love, and sexual humor, awaits these two as they continue to grow up. R for later chapters.


Harvest Moon

Everyday Life

By: Belldandy'sKeiichi

Author's Time: Rated R for language, sexuality, and ...something else I forgot to add. Um, it's an AU (alternate universe), but nothing big. Jack and Ann are brother and sister and...Well, the rest will just introduce itself to you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"O Jack..." Karen moaned as she lay in his embrace. 

"Karen...Karen..." Jack said back, keeping her close as they lay in the endless fields of grass. 

"I wish this moment will never end...ever..." She said, looking up at him as he stared at her. 

"Me too..." Jack said softly, slowly moving to her lips. 

"Jack...I..." She manage to say before their lips met. They kissed for what seems to be an eternity. Jack finally pulled away, looking at the girl that was going to be his girlfriend, but instead of seeing Karen's caring face, he saw his surprised sister's face, Ann. 

"WAKE UP DIPSHIT!" She screamed at him.

Jack quickly shot up from his bed and looked around. There, he saw Ann, pan covers in each hand and slamming them together like they were a pair of tambourines. 

"Come on big bro! We have a harvest to pick at!" She said happily, not lightening up with the banging. 

"Ann..." he grumbled, covering his head. "Go away..." 

"Go away? Now that's not nice...come on!" Ann yelled, dropping the pan covers and tugging at the blanket. 

"No! Stop! Not yet! I'm not....!" Jack yelled at her, trying to keep the blanket over him. But it was too late, Ann manage to pull the blanket off and noticed there was a big bulge in his boxers. 

"EW! Jack! Go take a cold shower or something!" Ann said disgusted, storming off quickly. 

"Hey! You gotta believe me! I'm not doing this on purpose you know!" He manage to say but she was already gone. _And that's now things go around here. With our parents dead, my sister Ann and I have to work on this farm to survive. She's eighteen years old while I'm a year older, making me nineteen. It's funny, this is the last thing I'd see myself doing...but eh, that's how my life goes..._

"Jack! Are you ready yet? I'll get the corn while you get the tomatoes!" Ann's voice echoed through the house. 

"What?! I hate harvesting the tomatoes!" Jack called out. 

"Well, then stop fantasizing about my best friend, Karen!" She shot back, which cut through Jack. 

_Dammit! She knows!_

Chapter 1: So It Begins

"Hey there Jack! Hard at work I see!" His best friend, Cliff called as he walked over to him. 

"O shut up...I'm not in the greatest moods today..." Jack said to him as he gets three of tomatoes. Cliff, on the other hand, was staring at Ann, watching her bend over to pick the corn. "...Dude, are you even listening to me?!" Jack said, irritated. 

"Huh? O yeah! Of course man! Always. Um...something about having a bad day?" Cliff said in a hurry. 

"Yeah....tell me about it..., you know, I was having one of those dreams where..." Jack started to talk but was being ignored again by Cliff. 

"Shit...dropped one..." Ann said to herself, picking up the dropped crop. Cliff just stood there, dumbfound. 

"...and then she ran out and, well, ya know?" Jack finished, as Cliff shook out of his dumbfound state. 

"Um, o yeah, that sucks...I think. Hey, do you think you can score me a date with her?" He said, almost drooling as he pointed to Ann. 

"....Cliff, that's my sister..." He reminded him. 

"Yeah yeah I know...So can you? I mean, she has one hell of an ass..." 

"NO! Stop! That's my sister you're talking about!" Jack said, almost immediately. 

"...and she has one hell of a rack also..." Cliff added as Jack plugged his ears. Ann's head shot up and turned around. 

"Hey there Cliff! I didn't notice you!" She said, happily. Cliff just fell down. 

"What does she mean she didn't notice me???" He questioned himself as he got up to say hi. Jack just stared at him. 

"Cliff....forget it. I'm not letting a nineteen year old man go date my sister." He reminded him. 

"O come on....just because we're a year apart means we can't date? Just look at her. I think she digs me..." Cliff said, looking back at Ann, making her laugh. 

"She thinks you're a dick..." Jack laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Cliff just stood there, and then shook his head. 

"That reminds me why I'm here..." He said, turning to Jack. 

"What? That she thinks you're a dick?" 

"NO! Not that you ding mat. I need to bring back eggs for Karen. My cousin's making omelets again..." He said, arm's outstretched. Jack's eyes lit up. 

"Really? I'll go hand deliver them then! I mean, you're obviously going to break them...heh..." Jack said sarcastically as he got a couple of eggs. 

"Hey! Now wait a minute! Wasn't it just you saying to say away from Ann. Now it's my turn. Stay away from my cousin!" Cliff warned him. Jack stared at him, then back at Ann. 

"...I can't stop what I can't see..." He said, walking out of the farm. Cliff stood there for a couple of minutes thinking until Ann called him over. 

"Hey! Cliff! Help me harvest these ears of corn!" 

"O! With pleasure!"

**

"Karen? Karen?" Jack called, poking his head from outside the door. He looked around. It was just a normal house with a living room and a refrigerator. Nothing special, but there was a hint of pancakes in the air which drew him inside instantly. 

"Ahh....Cliff, good. You're back. Can you also run to the market and get me some..." Karen's voice started, but stopped when she realized that Jack walked in, not Cliff. 

"Um...hey there Karen! Heard you needed some eggs." Jack said nervously. Karen just stared at him and made a face. 

"Ever heard of knocking? And where did my cousin go? He's supposed to be my test subject, er, testing my new recipe for omelets!" She said, taking the eggs and heading back to the kitchen. 

"Probably attacking my sister..." Jack muttered under his breath. 

"Say Jack, have you seen Rick anywhere?" She asked him, sending chills down his spine. 

_Rick...Grrr.... _"Um...no, why?" Jack asked, trying to keep his cool. 

"Um...well, he left his pants the other day, and I was wondering if you saw him." She called back. 

"What do you mean he left his pants here!?! That doesn't make scenes! What were you two doing?!" Jack screamed, getting up from his seat. Karen poked her head from the kitchen doorway. 

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She teased, sticking her tongue out to him. 

"Actually, I would LOVE to know what's been going on!" He demanded. Karen walked back in with a plate of omelets and placed them in from of Jack. 

"For the last time Jack, Rick and I aren't dating or anything. We're just childhood friends. And that's all...no need to be jealous of anything..." Karen told him, patting him on the back and handing him a fork. 

"Hey! I'm not jealous! I'm just...worried of what might happen to you...is all..." Jack reasoned with her, cutting a piece of the home-made omelet and putting it into his mouth. At an instant his face looked like it just ate a lemon, whole. 

"Do you like it?!" Karen asked, hoping for a good answer. Jack swallowed hard and slowly turning his head towards her, giving her a thumb's up. 

"Great! I'll go whip up another batch then!" She said happily. 

"Um! NO! I mean, I really need to get back. You know, farm work. I'll see you around ok? Bye!" He ran, without letting her say good-bye. 

"Um...bye..." Karen said, talking to an empty room. Behind the closed door, Jack was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath again. 

"I'm never EVER going to put salt in my eggs..." He manage to say.

**

"Hey! Jacko!" A voice called. Jack turned around, after walking a couple of blocked away from Karen's place to see Kai walking towards him. They met, gave each other props and began to talk. 

"What's up man!? Busy with Karen again?" He laughed, nudging him.

 "Ha ha...very funny..." He criticized as he continued to walk home. 

"Hey man. Wait up! So, guess things are going bad in your love life eh?" Kai asked as Jack nodded. "Hey! Don't sweat it. You'll get your girl. Every dog will have his day. Fortunately for me, I had mine already." Kai said, rather proudly. Jack just stared at him with a disgusted look. 

"I'm sorry, but a pink haired hyper girl doesn't appeal to me Kai..." He said coldly and kept on walking. 

"Harsh...but don't give up hope! After all, my birthday party is coming up, and you know what that means?" Kai smiled at him. 

"Let me guess...hickys galore, and a blow...not exactly what I would consider a party man." Jack remarked. 

"Hey! You got it all wrong! I'm just going to have a party like any other guy would throw...except this one's going to have an over dosage of beer!" Kai cheered. Jack shook his head and laughed. 

"Heh, that's all you really wanted...." 

"So you in?" Jack thought about it. 

"....I guess I'm in..." 

"Alright! I'll leave ya a spot. I'll see you tonight also right? At the bar ok?" With that said, Kai left.

**

"Ann?! You there?" Jack called but only to find that the farm was completely empty. 

"....now that's freaky...where in the world did she go..." Jack looked around, noticing that the crops were harvest and also watered. But then he noticed that strange sounds were coming from the barn. And as he got closer, he could hear the sounds better and better. 

"...hey...what the hell is that..." He said to himself as he got to the barn doors. _Is that...mooing? or... moaning...? _He thought as he opened the door. There, the cows stood, looking at him. He sweat drop and quietly closed the door. 

"Damn imagination..." He walked away and sat in the grass. 

"Hey there bro! What's new?" Ann happily walked behind him. He turned around and smiled. 

"Nothing much....just relaxing...so whatever happen to Cliff?" He asked. Ann laughed and told him that Cliff left a few minutes after he did. 

"I see...hey. Can you do me a favor? I forgot to buy bread; can you run down and get some?" Jack asked his sister. 

"Sure thing!" She said happily as she skipped off. Jack turned around and looked back at her. 

"....Odd, I don't remember getting her that shirt...when did she get a new shirt?" 

**

"Yeah, I'll take some of that....thanks" A brown haired girl said as she carried her bags of cooking ingredients off the counter. She turned around and just saw Ann walked in. Immediately, a grin spread across her face. 

"Well well well...if it isn't Ann..." She said, in a rather sly, revolted way. 

"O quiet Elli...I just came to get some bread ok?" Ann snapped, going to the counter. 

"Ahh, I see. You're still jealous..." She laughed, making Ann turn to her. 

"I'm not jealous!!! ...I'm not..." She said, lowering her head. Elli sighed. 

"But you know, one of these days it's going to happen....it's just a matter of time...you know.." With that, Elli left and Ann just stood there, bread still on the counter. 

"I know it'll happen...but I'm not ready..." She said, rather low, picking up her bag of bread and walking out the door.

**

It was late in the afternoon and Jack was still laying on his farm, starting at the sky. 

_With everything done...there's really nothing to do around here... _He thought until someone blocked his sun. Jack got up and looked at the tall, black-haired man. He was in his early twenties and was wearing a long white jacket. 

"Hey there Jack...what's new man?" He said to him. 

"Nothing much Doctor...Just relaxing is all...sure is a hot summer we're having huh?" Jack said to him as he began to walk around, getting the blood back into his legs. 

"Yes, very hot...have you been keeping your fluids up?" He asked, rather in a doctorish sort of way. 

"Heh, drop the act man...you're among friends..." Jack informed him as Doctor sighed. 

"Alright...but still. Hot summer you know. And it doesn't look like it's going to be any better tomorrow." Doc said as he followed him. Jack stared at him. 

"Ok man, what do you really want?" 

"I'm wondering how things are with Elli..." He said nervously. Jack laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 

"It's over man..." Jack said to him as he lit up. 

"Aww...that's too bad..." He lied. "Say, do you know where she is now?" 

"Hmm...Not really, probably walking around or at home..." Jack replied, pointing somewhere in the direction of Elli's house. 

"Ah! Ahem....I mean, thanks Jack." Doc walked out of the farm. 

"Heh....who would have guessed..." Jack laughed as he sat on his fence and looked down at the ground. But when I raised his head, he saw Cliff. And he was wearing Ann's overalls. 

End of Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of things happening in this first chapter huh? Well, some questions will be answered next chapter. Please Review! It's your reviews that makes me continue. You're guy's endless support is great!


End file.
